runescape_super_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Bruce Balboa
About Bruce Balboa Bruce Balboa or Sylar0_0 is a roleplayer and a Runescape player. I first joined Runescape in around 2005 or 2006, I was pretty young back then, and could barely understand the basics of the game, however I remember it still being fun. I took a 1 or two year break of Runescape, and when it was 2007 or 2008, I understood the game a bit better, and trained a new account up to the 60s, and yearned for something like stories...or pretending, I just didn't know what to call it. I joined a clan that "owned" the bar near the wilderness and Varrock. This continued on for a bit, and eventually my account was hacked in around 2009. It sucked, and I decided to not make another account, and took a several month break. One of my real life friends gave me his account with his consent, since he got bored of Runescape and was going to quit anyway. That account is the one I currently have, I trained it for the most part and since it had membership, I used it to the max, participating in member activities. But I finally knew what I was looking for, and that was roleplay. I did public roleplay for about a year as a Werewolf. In around late 2010, I started to disconnect myself from the regular roleplay verse, as the sword on sword, everyday fight in the bar was getting too stale for me, so I made a Spider-Man like character, except my own version. It was more of a man-spider creation at first, which was barely accepted by the public roleplay community, but since I saw that many people didn't have the capacity to handle the character, I began to search for something new. I didn't know what public roleplay was, so I just joined little groups, one of those people were Alice Fyrenz or Skull Kripper. The roleplay was a mix of private and regular roleplay, as my character was accepted by some roleplayers. But by 2011 I believe everything began to fade out, and with the expansion of the marvel cinematic universe, I decided to do my own version of the marvel roleplay, which was from 2011to mid 2013. During this time period, I met another good roleplayer, named Metal Elrond. By mid 2014, the marvel roleplay was shutdown and was begining to become stale. So months after serious inactivity, and after watching all 4 seasons of the 2006-2010 hit tv show, Heroes, I decided to create another brand new roleplay with Metal Elrond and Alice Fyrenz. The roleplay officially started in 2013, December 29th. Outside the world of Runescape I play other games besides Runescape, and use the gaming plataform(I think it is?) known as Steam. I have a bunch of games such as Insurgency, L4D2, Gmod, Minecraft, Unturned, Counter Strike Source, Team Fortress 2, etc. My favorite games however, would be Gmod,Insurgency, CSS, and TF2, however all of my games are pretty fun so its hard to pick. Even with this wide game selection, I still prioritize much of my time in Runescape, since I do run the roleplay, and its my responsibility. Besides gaming, I am a very athletic person, and have played many sports, but normal sport wise, my favorite would be Baseball. I have also done boxing and martial arts, martial arts I have done for nearly a decade, and boxing I did in 2012 for about 4 months, and in 2014, I did boxing during the summer. I have my own "superhuman Feats", I've broken bricks, half bricks, concrete slabs, wooden boards, etc. To sum it up, contact sports are my favorite. Some of my hobbies involve working with hardware, reading good books(and only good books, and comic books), watching movies, tv shows, etc. Watching movies and tvshows(and youtube), are big hobbies of mine, since I've been doing it since I was a little kid. Now I bet your like "Dude...we also watched movies and shows regularly", well I saw things from different perspectives and analyzed the movie/show, I just didn't watch it because it was fun. Some of my favorite movies are: *Jaws *Robocop(and 2) *Rocky Franchise *Terminator(1 and 2). *Starwars Franchise *Spider-Man(original trilogy) *Marvel Cinematic Universe(all movies) *The Punisher *Kick-Ass *Godzilla Final Wars *Jurassic Park( triology) *Amazing Spider Man Franchise *Back To the Future Franchise *Pacific Rim (just some of the films I like) I plan to join a film or animation program in my highschool, I do attend an art highschool, and Im not too good at drawing, but many teachers tell me that kids come in drawing stick figures, and when they are out of highschool, can practically draw like Da Vinchi(probrably an overstatement, but whatever). So lets hope I can draw good in the next few years, however, film and video production and writing are my comfort zone. I regularly write stories in my free time, which helps in roleplay, and my english class. I hope you like my little autobiography, and hope that I didn't give too much information, and you end up finding me. If you do end up finding me, you'll be terminated.